


【艾利】暗夜的惩罚

by spicyvege_666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyvege_666/pseuds/spicyvege_666
Summary: * 由于Lft锁文，特将文po到这里。* 艾攻利受，现代AU，短篇* 吸血鬼猎人艾X 吸血鬼利* 重口味，R-18，调教文，未成年的孩子勿点* 严重OOC，艾伦中途有点黑化，慎点* 涉及：强制Play（非自愿性行为），捆绑，鞭打，道具……反正未成年人别点就好了，接受不了的话也别点。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【艾利】暗夜的惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> * 由于Lft锁文，特将文po到这里。  
> * 艾攻利受，现代AU，短篇  
> * 吸血鬼猎人艾X 吸血鬼利  
> * 重口味，R-18，调教文，未成年的孩子勿点  
> * 严重OOC，艾伦中途有点黑化，慎点  
> * 涉及：强制Play（非自愿性行为），捆绑，鞭打，道具……反正未成年人别点就好了，接受不了的话也别点。

——Tokyo——

利威尔将自己居酒屋门前的木牌翻到“Closed”那一面时，时间已经差不多凌晨12点钟了，对他来说现在的时间还早，他想早点回去享受周末，所以让服务生在每周五晚上的时候少接booking。锁门的时候，他刚刚掏出钥匙，一个白色的东西从自己的西裤的荷包里掉出来落在了地上，他微微弯腰，借着月光定睛一看，原来是一张小卡片，上面隐约写着一句：“Good Evening, MY LOVE”

后面的那个“MY LOVE”是大写，还下笔很重，一看就知道写字的人最想强调的就是后面的词。利威尔立马露出一副深恶痛绝的表情，写这纸条的人应该是想要和他来上一炮。不过可惜了，禁欲100多年的他，从来看不上任何人的屁股，自己纾解都比找个废物强。他披上西装外套，走在几乎没有人的巷子里。霓虹灯闪烁在很远的地方，几乎不能照到蜿蜒曲折的青石板巷子，半黑的道路上只有泛着幽光的月亮。微冷的风把一些道路两侧的垃圾卷起来翻滚到身后的地方，更增加了这条巷子的阴森感。

一张被撕烂的报纸，也被卷起来，低低地飞着，飘到利威尔的脚边停留了一阵子后以继续飞向了他身后更深的巷子里。利威尔还是注意到了报纸正面的大标题：“XX区第四起失踪案被害人尸体已找到….”这让他回想起来前这几天新闻上接连报道的人口失踪案，几乎让所有东京市民都处在心惊胆战的悬崖边。不仅作案地点和目标间毫无联系，甚至手法都让人细思极恐。

被害人在生前就流失了所有的血液，有的肢体破碎，死状极惨。这些都是利威尔听店里的员工在私底下聊天时说的，警方并没透露所有失踪案件的细节。利威尔皱了皱眉头，这味道让他极为不爽，闻起来像是潮湿的水塘中腐烂的鲜肉味。而他也感觉到这正是这个城市的味道，也是他最为熟悉的味道。

巷子的尽头有一个黑色的一团，在路灯下看上去像是一个黑而矮小的影子。利威尔走上前去，辨别出了那是人的气味。或许是一个流浪汉。在着这种偏僻而罕有人至的巷子里，偶尔出现一两个流浪汉并不奇怪，只是，这绝不是安全的征兆。利威尔视若平常一般走过去，眼角的余光扫在地上坐着的那个流浪汉身上，破破烂烂的连帽衫的帽子遮住了他的头，看不清他的面容，但依据身高估计，他应该是个男人。

走近时，利威尔看见他露了半截的小腿上，皮肤黝黑，有灰尘，和一道一道的伤痕，鞋子也是很破的，了无声息地坐靠在路边，样子很可怜。利威尔放轻脚步，保持着合适的距离，在路过他的时候，手中放下一个硬币。“咣”的一声，一个银色的抛物线划过，硬币发出清脆的响声，在地面上旋转了几圈后，准确地安放在了那个男人的脚边。与此同时，深巷中猛烈的风擦过利威尔的身体，发出丝丝声响，意识像蜿蜒而去的触角让他迅速感知了周围环境的变化，一股热气突然靠近了自己冰凉的身体，刹那间，利威尔一个利落的侧身，躲过坠落下来的黑影，以飞快的速度旋转着将手中的刀刺向对方的喉咙。一声闷响，利威尔的手臂被对方的手肘击中使得他的攻击骤停。

“呵，猎人……”利威尔眯着双眼露出危险的眼神，嘴角却恰恰弯起了一个微微的弧度。“不想成为第五个失踪者的话，就立刻停手。”他的话里带着刺骨的寒意。对方不为所动，抓出利威尔握刀的手臂，以及侧踢横扫对方肋骨。利威尔飞速抬腿抵挡并迅速旋转刀柄横握想要给对方割喉。

“这么说你承认自己杀掉了前四个被害者？”对方的声音在厚重的覆盖下响起。他应该是带了口罩或者面具，利威尔想着。“可恶的猎人，你这算是在审问我吗？”利威尔不屑地答道，“不过…..你也要有命在才可以！”

利威尔飞速转身，身体突然迸发出强大的力量，狠狠地飞身给对方以重击。这时，他才真正地显示了自己的实力。吸血鬼迅捷的身手和可怕的力量。有经验的吸血鬼猎人不会空手和吸血鬼交锋，他们必须携带武器结伴围攻才有更大的可能杀死对方，比较相比起来，猎人们不过是更强大的人类，并没有自愈能力。从闪避的角度来说，对方是一个出色的猎人，不过，想要活下去他必须亮出自己的武器，就在利威尔思考着对方会在何时给自己来一个出其不意的暗算时，猎人突然用尽自己的力量，将利威尔的进攻挡下。

“呵，就不行了吗？”利威尔嘲笑道：“你真是个自不量力的人，我很好奇你是怎么发现我的？”利威尔的伪装一向全面周到，不会露出自己不是人类的破绽，更不会和猎人有任何交集，身边的人无论相处多久都无法看出自己的异样。利威尔很好奇对方的面具下的脸，好奇对方真正的身份。“那四个人到底是不是你杀的？”男人避开利威尔的问题，冷硬的声音响起。利威尔不悦，无论是人类还是非人类都不敢忽略自己。“我说过了！只有战胜我才能问我问题，可惜你马上就要死了。”利威尔放出狠话，准备进攻时，对方却毫无抵抗的动作。

奇怪！

怎么感觉到手臂有些僵硬，脸有些发热……..

利威尔向自己握刀的那只手看去，细看才发现黑色西装的外套上面插着一根极细的针，透过外衣应该已经刺破皮肤了……..眩晕的感觉愈演愈烈，他开始不能紧握手上的刀。

可恶！！

他没想到对方在一开始自己攻击他的时候，握住他手腕时就暗算了自己，而后自己在体能爆发的时候加快了毒素的扩散。而这个混蛋只需要撑过自己最开始手下留情的攻击，然后站在一边坐享其成就可以了。

再想攻击的时候，利威尔感觉自己双腿是深一脚浅一脚地踩在棉花上的感觉，连站都要站不稳了。

完了……

他绝望地想道，随后无法控制自己身体，向前倒去。男人接住了短暂失去意识的利威尔，将他横抱起来，看着怀里昏睡过去人，男人发出了一声轻不可闻的笑声，然后说道：“那是不是现在，我想问什么都可以了？”言语里充满了残忍的恶意，随意的冷酷，还有一丝被压制着的冲动和欢喜？

束缚和坚硬使得利威尔的意识不情愿地清醒起来，残酷的现实告诉他，自己并没有躺在家中温暖的大床上，听着舒缓的音乐愉快地享受周末。他被安放在一个靠背椅子上，双手束缚在把手两边，双腿也分别束缚在椅腿上。眼前是一片黑暗，应该是被罩了一个很厚的眼罩，而自己的衣服都是完整的。利威尔试了试扭动身体，发觉自己还是没有恢复力气，现在的他和案板上任人宰割的鱼肉没什么分别，更况且对方是猎人，不是普通人类，想必对虐杀吸血鬼的已经很有经验了吧。

黑暗中，他本身就比常人灵敏很多的听觉更是放大了几倍，可惜这个房间的隔音很强，亦或许是周围真的很安静，不在闹市区，所以没有太多人声。他听到脚步声，越来越近，是皮鞋踩在毛毯上的质感，他不由紧张起来，担心自己将要面对的并不只是死亡那么简单。门“咔”地一声开了，一个身着紧身西装的男子站在利威尔面前，从高处俯视着他。

“喂！！”利威尔不耐烦地向对方吼去，“快点杀了我，少在那里磨磨蹭蹭地浪费时间。”

“你输给了我，你的生死现在由我决定。”一个沉稳的男声和刚才打斗时的声音有些不一样，却给了利威尔一种熟悉的感觉。他一定是戴了变声器。

“而我也有权力审问你。”对方补充道。

“哦？好啊…….如果你觉得我会回答的话”利威尔抬起头来作出一个欠揍的表情，就算双眼被眼罩覆盖，对方也猜测得出来，他的双眸肯定是慵懒而不屑的样子。

这不是男人想要的结果。

“我劝你老实地配合我，”男人弯下腰去，姿势优雅得像是邀请端坐的舞伴共舞一场一样，话语却让人不寒而栗：“否则，待会儿我会让你生不如死。”男人在他耳边如是说道。

静默片刻后，利威尔突然露出长而尖锐的虎牙，挣扎着，向对方的脸扑去，要不是男人瞬间躲闪，估计耳朵应该就被咬掉了。利威尔双眼下方出现条条红色的血丝，尖锐的牙齿露在外面，他吸血鬼的形态完全暴露在了对方面前。看着利威尔的样子，男人不怒反笑。

“看来，需要一些东西才能让你变乖啊。”他的声音幽幽飘远。

再回来的时候，他的手中已经多了一杯淡红色的液体，装在一个透明的粉色雕花玻璃杯里，看起来无比诡异。他走到利威尔的身后，一把抓住他的下颚，让他的头后仰，然后狠狠地将这杯东西灌进了他的嘴里。虽然倒得很慢，但是利威尔本身就抗拒着吞咽，所以没过几秒就呛着了，剧烈咳嗽起来。虽然他喝下去的很少，但也足够了打到对方期望的效果了。

“你给我喝的是什么？！！”利威尔愤怒无比。

“一种可以让你舒服的东西。”对方回答道。“我相信严刑拷打你能够扛过去，毕竟猎食者天生本身承受的伤和痛苦就很多了，但是…….”对方停顿下来，手上用一根细长的马鞭，鞭子的尖端轻轻摩挲着利威尔因发热而发红的脖子，上下游走，摩擦着对方白皙得过分的皮肤。“我想看看你在极度欢愉的状态下，会是什么样子。”

“哈….”利威尔仰头，想要避开对方的鞭子。他的身体在发热，一种吸血鬼没有体会过的热，不会烫伤人，但是会勾起流动全身的暖流和欲望。再加上男人正用鞭子隔着一层薄薄的衬衣他敏感的皮肤上游走着，反复爱抚一些敏感的地方，这使得利威尔的下身在极短的时间挺立起来，这一点变化瞬间被对方捕捉，或者对方就是在等这一刻。他用鞭子隔着西裤挑逗起利威尔的火热，在他耳边哈着热气说：“女巫催情剂的效果倒是立竿见影啊。”

利威尔双颊开始漫开淡淡的红晕，眉头紧促地咬着下唇，强迫自己不发出任何声音，不给对方一点点满足。男人站在利威尔的身后，让对方的头抵着自己的胸膛，双臂环过他被束缚在凳子上的身体，绕到前面，手指威胁性地放在对方白色衬衣的扣子处。“那现在，我的吸血鬼先生，你愿意回答我的问题了吗？”

“不……”利威尔倔强地扭过头去，恰巧闻见了对方袖口那一缕清香，获得暂时的安静。果然，对方开始从后面一颗一颗地解他的扣子，不是很方便，但却是以一种献祭一样的姿势，微冷的空气慢慢擦过利威尔毫无遮挡的胸膛。身后的人像是拆礼物一样，用心而惬意。直到利威尔身上所有的扣子，包括西裤上的，都被解开，对方才满意地站起身来，绕到利威尔的面前说：“我想在开始问你问题，如果不回答，我就让你看看我还有哪些折磨人的玩意，如果你撒谎，我会知道的。”

“第一个问题，姓名？”男人明知故问，还用黑色细长的马鞭将对方敞开的白衬衣分得更开，露出大片白皙而蒙上一层薄汗的胸膛，中间松开的领带色情地垂着，点缀胸前的风景。利威尔咬着下唇，拒绝回答，正如男人所说的那样，鞭子在空中发出“嗖”地一声，快速准确地落在他左边乳尖上，感觉如蜜蜂像是蜜蜂的蛰咬，轻微的刺痛和麻木过后，乳尖像是被注入了毒液一样，挺立，鲜红。“唔……..”利威尔忍着不叫出声来，却也不回答男人的问题。马鞭就这样用粗粝的表面在他被疼爱过的乳头上摩擦，引起了绵绵不断的瘙痒，和下身更浓郁的欲求，利威尔的呼吸变得粗重，饶是他再如何隐忍，也无法遮掩自己的生理反应，相比起乳尖他的下体更渴望着爱抚。

“回答我！”男人发怒了，又一边狠狠地抽在了他右边乳尖上，力道比刚刚重很多，疼痛使得利威尔失声尖叫。

“啊！！！”他情不自禁地仰头，脖颈上细小的青色血管和肌肉在皮肤下若影若现。

好疼……可是他可以忍，相比之下，下体的燥热更折磨得他发疯。

“好啊……看来这些都不足以让你的小嘴开口说话……”男人咬牙切齿，不加掩饰的怒气让人胆寒。利威尔听见了“嗡嗡”的声音，感觉像是苍蝇飞过的声音，一个固体突然靠近他的小腹，轻微地震动着凌虐着他本身就敏感无比的皮肤。腹肌在那东西的折磨下颤颤巍巍地抖动着，带起下体的颠簸，让他不管如何扭动都无法逃脱。男人毫不怜惜地拉开了他西裤的拉链，发现里面已经湿透了，于是发出一声轻蔑的嘲笑，无情地撩开了他最后一抹遮羞布。可这个人还是觉得不够，温热的手掌覆盖了他下体的全部，近乎温柔地抚摸着，勾勒着那里的形状。

“哈…..啊啊…..”利威尔舒服地发出低喘，却更鼓舞了男人施暴的愿望。

他拿起对方小腹上的跳蛋，从内裤的上方塞了进去，让它亲密地和利威尔的火热挨在一起，贴身摩擦。男人不顾利威尔的呻吟，残忍地轻拍他内裤鼓得好大的一包，道：“好好享受。”然后，利威尔绝望地感受到了那东西正贴着自己的火热疯狂跳动，内裤的束缚让他无处遁逃，每一下都狠狠地刺激着敏感的龟头和肉茎上经络，挤压着，震动着，束缚着，把他逼到崩溃的边缘。他再也无法抑制自己的呻吟，淫荡的声音从他口中一下一下地发出，他疯狂地挣扎着想要得到解脱，可惜就算他把整个椅子都弄得摇晃起来，都无法撼动自己全身的束缚。

“仅仅这样就无法忍受了吗？”男人的声音从高处发出。

“啊啊啊啊!!!求你…….放….放过我……”利威尔屈辱地向对方服软，此刻杀死他都比如此折磨他让他感到轻松，“啊…啊….我……求…你！“

“现在愿意回答我的问题了吗？”男人搬了一张凳子，衣装整齐地坐在他对面，饶有兴趣地看着饱受折磨的利威尔。

半晌，细弱蚊吟的一声“恩….”从对方的口中发出，带着哭腔，带着呜咽，带着脆弱。

“名字？”

“利威尔…..”

“年龄？”

“34…….”

利威尔回答时感受到了对方的不满，于是补充道：“一百…..一百三十四…..”

男人脸上挂起了他看不见的笑容，邪恶而英俊……“总共杀过多少人类？”

“没…….”利威尔哽咽着“没有…杀过人……”

“哦？”男人发出质疑，并且将自己的注意力转移到手中的遥控上，像一个研究玩具的孩子一样，上下推动着跳蛋的强弱开关，像是钢琴的音阶练习一样，由弱到强反复变化的震动埋在利威尔的内裤里，掀起了他如浪潮一般凶猛的呻吟。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！没有…..哈啊…..没….没撒谎…..啊啊啊啊！唔…求你….”利威尔的呻吟带着浓重的哭腔，惹得男人全身一股燥热，他忍住下体传来的热感，将遥控推向了最高处，双手并紧对方的膝盖让利威尔狠狠地夹紧裤裆中折磨自己的东西！那剧烈的刺激让他实在无法承受，伴随着一声短促的尖叫，一道白浊涌出来沾染了利威尔的下腹，释放的眩晕感和受刑的疲劳瞬间让利威尔失去意识，晕倒在了座椅上。

男人关掉跳蛋，走过去检查利威尔的呼吸，高潮使他的心跳得很快，其他一切还是正常的。他一只手覆上对方的眼罩，发现那早就被泪水濡湿了。简单擦过利威尔身体和额头的汗水，男人解开了他身上所有的束缚，将他彻底地剥了个精光，抱上了旁边的大床。

利威尔痛恨自己吸血鬼的体质，让他可以迅速恢复并从沉睡中醒来，知道自己苏醒后将要面对什么，他恨不得自己能被对方一下子了结了生命。他以一个屈辱的姿势趴在床上，一丝不挂，双臂被床头的绳子束缚着拉到头顶以上，这使得他大半个胸口都紧贴在柔软的大床上，就屁股翘得很高。脚腕上也被绳子固定住了。在这样屈辱的姿势下，他发现自己丝毫动弹不得。男人优雅地坐在一旁，喝着咖啡，看着报纸直到床上传来浅浅地吟哦。好一会儿过去了，他才舍得抬起目光正式地欣赏一下自己的杰作。

“醒了？”男人喝一口咖啡悠悠问道。

利威尔没有回答，心底蔓延开无边的恐惧。

“那是不是我们可以继续刚才的事了？”这不是一个问句，因为男人根本不在乎对方的回答。

“你有种就杀了我！！！别再玩一些恶心的把戏！！”恢复了体力，利威尔也恢复了意志，在遭受蹂躏之前，他总是很坚强。

“啧啧啧……..我就喜欢你这样，否则我就毫无乐趣了。”男人付下身子，以猎豹刚刚捕食到猎物的姿态，压在利威尔身体的上方说。干燥温暖的大手抚上利威尔的臀部，先是温柔地抚摸，后是用力地揉捏，使得深藏其中的蜜穴不甘欺凌地绽放在他眼前。

“混蛋！！！你放开我，啊啊啊！！”利威尔反复躲避不及，却撩起了自己体内刚刚熄灭的那把火，催情剂的效果并没有完全消退，他埋藏在利威尔体内，只要对方精准地撩动一下，它会像涌泉一样摧垮利威尔的意志。

“放开你？我担心待会你会求我喂饱你。”男人低沉而危险的声音响起。一滴冰凉的触感落在穴口，男人用修长的手指将他抹开，并送进里面。

“啊恩…..”他满意地收获了床上人的回应。

“舒服吗？”男人笑着温柔地问对方。

利威尔没有回答，只将自己的脸埋进床单中。男人的手指进进出出，开拓着深处温暖而湿润的内壁，两个手指一起时，受扩张的入口会挽留会吮吸。利威尔已经羞耻到了极点，就算他的取向是男人，可是他从来没有真正地做过，更何况位于人下被猎人的手指肏着。他心里几万个不愿也无法违背对方给自己肉体带来的欢愉。内外作用下，情欲在利威尔的体内升起，他渐渐发现自己享受对方的手指在自己体内进出的感觉。

“我们现在来看看小利威尔……”说着男人将手绕过利威尔的下方，握住了他的性器，那里已经半硬，前端甚至不断吐出前液。被握住时利威尔发出一声闷哼。男人叹息一口气，一只手绕过对方的脖子，轻轻将他拉起来，发现对方的嘴唇都快被咬破了，就是为了阻止自己发出声音。他用拇指分离利威尔牙齿和快被咬破的下唇，在他耳边说道：“不想要通过咬伤自己而不发出声音，这只会让你疼，但不会让你解脱，不是吗？”

他将一个口枷放入对方的口中，皮质的带子束在他的后脑，现在利威尔的利齿再也无法伤害到自己。

男人拿出一个满是凹凸颗粒的跳蛋，轻轻地推入了利威尔一张一合的后穴中，温柔地让他适应着再狠狠地推入最深的地方。“呜呜……”在抵达自己体内最敏感的一点时，利威尔发出微微的声音。男人随后又拿出一个大小适当的按摩棒在他的穴口浅浅戳刺几下后，才肯推入直到和跳蛋接触在一起。可惜这并不是最后，浅浅的震动给利威尔恰到好处的快感，蔓延了他整个身体。

“恩恩….唔……”催情剂和快感在他身体扩散着，驱使他情不自禁地迎合着蜜穴里的震动和按摩棒的抽插，一种他从未体会过的快乐使他索求更多。

“利威尔，”男人叫他的名字，“我现在继续刚刚的问题，你只用点头或者摇头。东京近期发生的四起吸血鬼杀人案件你知道吗？”

他点头。

“是否跟你有关系？”男人继续问，

他摇头，甩下了几滴泪水。

男人静默了，像是在思考对方答案的可信度，又像是在考虑什么新花样去折磨他。可是利威尔都无心多想了，只能沉沦在欲望的海洋里，沉沦在男人所制造的快乐中，任由无情的器械鞭挞自己体内柔弱的地方，虽然前面没有爱抚无法释放，后面的压倒一切的快感已经足够让他飘上云端。

五分钟的沉默后，男人松开了利威尔身上的束缚。

“时间差不多了，我带你看一样东西，这个过程中，不要让你下面的东西掉出来。”

沉沦的利威尔被扶着身体站起来，他双脚已经绵软，无法支撑自己身体的重量，大半部分的支撑来自于对方扶在他腋下的双手。

“双腿夹紧。”对方命令道，顺便用大腿将露在外面的按摩棒更深地顶进去一截。“恩恩啊…….”利威尔仰头靠在他的肩膀上，头发几乎已经湿透了，像海蛇一样蜿蜿蜒蜒贴在自己的额前，他的双眼依旧被覆盖着，嘴角因为口枷和快感流下一缕涎水，随后被男人轻柔舔过。还来不及运转大脑的利威尔发现自己被抵在了一个冰凉的玻璃上，瞬间的舒爽使得他没来得及加紧后面，按摩棒掉落在了柔软的毯子上。男人将他抵在玻璃上，一只手不断拍打着他的臀部，不一会，震动的跳蛋也在利威尔的呻吟中被排出，牵出一缕缕清液落在脚边的毯子上。他摘下利威尔的口枷，拇指按摩着脸颊两边的红痕。

“我想你一生中唯一没有看过的风景就只有日出了吧？”说着男人瞬间将他的眼罩摘下，突如其来的刺激使他的双眼无法聚焦。

不知不觉黎明就要到来了。利威尔发现自己身处一个山顶，山下是一片个盆地错落着城镇和无数的房屋，而远处的两山之间是满开的橘红色，驱散了覆盖天际的深蓝，这样的景色美极了，美到让利威尔忘记第一缕晨光落在他身上时，自己就会被烫伤，然后他会全身起火或许就会被身后的男人扔掉吧。

“啊…..”

身后人的挺入提醒了利威尔自己的处境。男人终于愿意用自己的东西让利威尔攀上巅峰。他将利威尔的一只脚抬在臂弯里，方便插入，留下另一修长的腿不堪重负地踮起脚支撑自己的一些重量。切实的物体比按摩棒的触感好多了，也比按摩棒更加粗壮，更加火热。他的性器敏锐地蹭过利威尔的敏感点，那里早就被玩弄得红肿了，发出像电流一样另自己难以负荷的快感。“啊哈….啊哈…..”他在男人有节奏的抽插中发出悦耳的呻吟，手也不知不觉抬起来，绕过对方的脖子。

“恩…..利威尔，摸摸你自己…..”男人在他的耳边哈着热气，并引着对方的手到达他高挺的欲望上不断套弄。

“啊啊啊，啊哈……”利威尔忘情地享受着自渎，享受肏着他后面的肉棒，享受着眼前可以杀死他的美景。外面的风景快速地变化着，月亮早已隐没成透明，深蓝的天空被冲淡成黎明的淡蓝色，天边的橘红越来越大，太阳马上就要出来了。浓郁的快感几乎使得利威尔窒息，他虚弱地承受着，享受着这一切，他知道自己就快解脱了，就快从这个驱壳里解脱，到那时，如果他化成一缕清风就能好好看看白天的模样，看看日出日落时城市的美景，而不必永远生活在黑暗冰凉的角落里。

他的呼吸越来越重，全身被染上一层灼热的粉红，心跳的疯狂节拍耳朵就可以听见，他没有闭上眼睛，直到刺眼白光炸裂在自己眼前。如他所料的疼痛蔓延了全身的皮肤，酸到了骨头里去，他浅薄地意识想到自己或许正在燃烧，最后会变成一堆白骨，一把灰烬。

黑暗降临的时候，他感到自己已经死了，漫步一片黑暗又漫着浓雾的沼泽里，疲乏摧残着他残存的意识，脚下的枯草缠绕着双腿，让他寸步难行。浓雾中飘来一碗鲜红的血液，是动物的血。他饿极了，不断吞咽着口水，拿起就是一顿狂饮。但他实际上却完好地躺在男人的怀里。突然坠下的黑色长帘隔绝了外界一切的光亮，让整个房间没有一丝光亮。第二次高潮夺去了利威尔的意识，他不知道在阳光照射到他之前，男人已经放下厚重的帘子隔绝了阳光。

此刻，他正躺在他的怀里，安静的遵从本能地喝着对方手里的血袋。天知道，他简直饿极了，长时间的刑罚消耗了自己所有体能。泪水像瀑布一样失控地落下，他口中还不断喃呢道自己没有伤害过人类。

“嘘…..嘘…..我知道。”男人温柔地安抚他，此刻，他终于用上了自己的声音，那是一个二十多岁年轻青年的声音，并不断的用手擦去对方的眼泪，让他喝慢一点不要呛到。他是得有多伤心，才会在昏睡的时候也流这么多眼泪啊。

知道自己玩得太过火了，男人捧起他的脸，将吻不断地落在对方泛红的眼睛上，还有布满泪痕的脸颊上。“利威尔，我是艾伦啊，你不记得我了？”第一次，他告诉了对方自己的名字，并彻底地将对方安抚下来。艾伦的手拂过利威尔的鼻梁，描摹了对方的眉骨，为自己刚刚所做的事感到后悔。本来只是想要让利威尔感受到猎人的可怕，让他在这段时间的深夜减少外出，可是当对方在交手后晕倒在自己怀里的时候，他就控制不住自己要对利威尔作出很坏的事来。

“别哭了，好吗？”艾伦吻在他的鼻尖，并将对方的身体搂紧，他开灯将对方抱起来走进浴室里。昏睡的利威尔躺在浴缸里将头枕在艾伦的臂弯，接受着对方给他的清理，微凉的水瞬间降低了他身体的热度，他也舒服到无意识地轻哼出声来……..

利威尔醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，他躺在自家的大床上，做了一个很长很长的美梦，睡饱了的他感到十分满足。他抱着枕头玩弄着自己的手机，然后无趣地翻着电话薄，找到一个号码以后按了下去。

“喂，艾伦啊？什么时候来接我去店里？！”他有些不耐烦，但是掩饰不了嘴角的那一点笑意，他很喜欢这个叫“艾伦”的店员，做事手脚很麻利，很听话，而且给他一种很熟悉的感觉。

“好，拜拜。”挂了电话，他起身走进了淋浴间，没有注意到一个未显示来信者名字的短信：“Good Evening, MY LOVE”

——END——


End file.
